


Nice To Know:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barbecue, Children, Daughters, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love, Memories, Parties, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Sadness, Thinking, Tough, happiness, smart, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace was thinking back to the way her ohana was formed, & how lucky she was to get it, Will she still feel the same way?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is set in season 1!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Know:

*Summary: Grace was thinking back to the way her ohana was formed, & how lucky she was to get it, Will she still feel the same way?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is set in season 1!!!*

 

Grace Williams was in her back yard, swinging on a tire swing, that her dad, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had put up for her, as soon as they moved in, she loves being with her Danno, & he makes everything an adventure for them. She knew that no matter what, he would always be there for her, & vice versa, cause they have a great father-daughter relationship, One that she wouldn't change anything in the world for.

 

She thought about each member of her ohana, & what she thought about them separately.

 

She thought of her dad as smart, confident, tough, with a touch of sweetness, She hopes that he finds someone to love him, cause he deserves it, for the big heart, she knew that he had, He claims that he is happy the way that he is, but she knew that he was lonely, & every night, before she goes to bed, she wishes for a beautiful woman to come, & sweep her dad off of his feet, & just love him forever.

 

Then came one of her honorary uncles, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, She admired him for the zen-like manner that he lives his life, He also has a heart of gold, & would do anything for anyone in a heartbeat, He is super smart, & is good with computers. He also makes sure that everyone is safe in the field, & he also gives the best advice. She also wishes that some woman come, & loves him too, But, She knew that they would have get past his cousin, & her honorary aunt, Kono, But for now, He is happy, & that makes her happy too. She especially loves to hang out with him, cause he gives the best hugs, & makes her feel better, when she is sick.

 

Her Aunt, Kono Kalakaua, is so cool, cause she has so much confidence in herself, & she knows karate, which she promised to teach Grace, when she is older, Also Grace knew that she was surfing for a long time, before she joined the Police Academy, & now she does it for fun. Also, Grace hopes to be like her someday, cause she handles herself just right, & sets a great example for her, & the other kids. Plus, She told the little girl that she has a prince charming, but she is not gonna tell Chin, cause she is afraid that he will use his shotgun on him, & scare him right off.

 

Her Uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett, could do no wrong in her eyes, He appears tough & uses a lot of naughty curse words, But she knew that was an act, cause he was lonely, when he moved back to the islands, he lost his dad, & his mom died, when he was 16 years old. He had to leave the only home, that he ever known. When, He & her daddy met the first time, they didn't get along right away. But, It took some time, & now they are best friends, & would sacrifice their lives for each other, & their ohana. She thought of her tough navy uncle, as a big kid sometimes, & a pal too, When everyone gets together, they have so much fun.

 

She brought out her thoughts by her father, who said, "Ready to go, Monkey ?", She smiled, & said, "Ready, Danno", They were going to a BBQ at her Uncle Steve's, cause he has a private beach, & he lets them use it, whenever they all want, **"It's nice to know I got ohana around, If I need them"** , she thought to herself, & she ran towards her father, & they got into the camaro, roared off to the McGarrett Residence, so they can have some fun with their love ones.

 

The End.


End file.
